The Aphrodite
by Isatel
Summary: SEX! Okay now that I  have your attention please read my story     Summary inside :P
1. Chapter 1

_**RESUME IMPORTANT:**_

**_Amu is a rich aristocrat she lives in Tokyo with her father. Her mother died when she was young and Ami was never born (i know it's sad I like Ami but she couldn't fit into the story). Her father is a con-artist he fakes paintings and pretends it was made by some great artist then sells it and he's really good at it. Amu doesn't like the fact that her father does this because she's afraid he'll get caught. Recently he has just sold a small statue to a museum the statue is called The Aphrodite which he pretended was made by Leonardo da Vinci in reality it was made by Amu's grandfather. Another thing you need to know is that recently Amu's dad painted a fake Van Gogh painting. Right now Amu's dad is about to go to the Opening Ceremony at the museum for the statue and Amu is about to catch a particularly hot burglar in her house you guessed it! Ikuto! :3 OK DONE! Camera, Roll and ACTION:_**

* * *

><p>Amu was sitting in the living room in her nightie reading a particularly rousing novel, when her father came downstairs. He was dressed quite formally and as Amu looked up she wondered if he was going out anywhere. Her suspicions were confirmed as he made his way towards the shoe closet at picked out his best pair.<p>

"Papa where are you going?" she asked.

"Out,' he said bluntly hopping on one foot and putting on a shoe, 'Would you like to come?"

"Where to?"

"The National Museum for the opening display for The Aphrodite."

She stared at him with disbelief.

"Oh Papa you're not really going to go through with this are you?"

"Well of course I am my dear. They're going to pay me one billion yen!"

"I thought we talked about it!"

"We did talk about it. And I came to the conclusion to do it."

"But Papa you can't this is wrong, it's immoral. You're scamming all these people."

"My darling, what you must try to understand is that I am pleased and proud that The Aphrodite is a fake. If it were real it would just be some old statue of a prostitute made centuries ago by an over-sexed Italian man. But this statue is our own, carved with time and precision by my father your grandfather Chōzō Hinamori, you grandmother posed for months on end. Think of the wondrous pride to have The Aphrodite, our Aphrodite displayed in museums and postcards all over the world."

"No Papa it's different now they do tests and everything. If it is discovered that The Aphrodite is a fake then all your work will be tested and you will lose everything your title, your money, your freedom. I just think this is a very bad idea."

"So you're not coming to the opening?"

"Papa!"

"You see like I said before the trouble with you my darling is that you're too honest."

"With good reason!"

"Oh well, I'm off."

"But-"

"Oh and it's the servants day off today so you'll be alone in the house if you don't mind." he said grabbing his hat off the cloak hanger.

"But Papa-"

"I shall be back around midnight. Goodbye my love."

And he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Annoyed, the pinkette stormed back into the living room grabbing her book and making her way to the bedroom. If he keeps this up he's going to get caught, she thought. Then I fear what will happen, but he's too good at it he can't help himself. And he won't stop now I know it.

"Damn!" she muttered and she flung herself onto her bed and opened her book back to page 128.

* * *

><p><em>I could feel the hot breath on my neck. Then the skin of my throat began to tingle as one's flesh does when the hand that is to tickle it approaches nearer, nearer. I could feel the soft, shivering touch of the lips on the sensitive skin of my throat, and the hard dents of two sharp teeth, just touching and pausing there. I closed my eyes in languorous ecstasy and waited, waited with beating hea-<em>

**Creak.**

Amu put down her book and looked up.

**Creak, Creak.**

What was that?

**Creak.**

Perhaps the door?

**Bang.**

She bolted upright. That was definitely not the door. She was looking around anxiously now. Maybe Papa had come home early. But why would Papa be sneaking around?

**Bang, Bang.**

It came from the sitting room.

Curious, the pinkette slowly slid out of bed put on her slippers and gently made her way out into the hall. She crept quietly, making sure not to step on any of the creaking floorboards and peered over the banister into the lounge. It wasn't Papa; a dark figure was lingering over one of the paintings which they had dismounted from the wall, it was a man. Amu gasped, a burglar! And he seemed to have heard her because at the moment he froze and looked around anxiously. She clapped her hand over her mouth and recoiled. What to do, what to do? She could¬ wait until Papa arrived home but there was no knowing when that would be and the burglar could be armed!

She glanced around frantically looking for something, anything, which could be of help. She found that something hanging on the wall behind her it was a collection of a dozen antique pistols which had belonged to her grandfather. Slowly and carefully, the pinkette reached her arm out and tried to tug one of them off but it was fixed. She reached up to one of the smaller pistols which found easier to remove.

Then holding her breath she snuck slowly down the stairs holding the pistol with both hands at arm's length aiming at the dark figure. She reached out and switched on the lights.

The burglar jumped up lifting the painting to shield his face from sight whilst turning towards the main door to face his captor. He seemed puzzled as to why it was closed, and cried with alarm as he spotted the young woman with pink hair pointing a pistol right at him.

"Don't move!" she said her voice shaking.

The burglar stood still.

"Put down that painting." she whispered.

He lowered the painting down to his eyes. Amu noticed he had blue eyes, the same colour as his hair in fact.

"Put it down!" she said more confidently this time grabbing the pistol with her other hand.

Slowly and cautiously the burglar lowered the painting and placed it near the wall. He was staring at her and wearing a black tuxedo, which perplexed Amu because it was not the sort of thing you'd expect burglars wear.

Still aiming the pistol at him, Amu slowly made her way down the stairs and towards the telephone. He noticed this and lifted his arm in objection and taking a step forward he knocked over the painting.

"Erm, Miss Hinamori please-"

**Crash.**

The painting fell Amu jumped and held the pistol higher now with one trembling hand, whilst she dialled 999 with the other.

She was just about to dial the last nine when she noticed the painting that the burglar had been trying to steal. It was the fake Van Gogh painting. She stared at it for a moment and sighed; she couldn't risk the police finding out about it.

"Oh, Why did you choose that particular painting?" she asked.

"It was the closest to the back door,' he said, 'Look er, please don't call the police, give me another chance."

Amu looked at him uncertainly lowering the pistol slightly.

"I was only taking one painting, he continued kneeling down and picking it up, and you've got so many. Chances are you're not gonna miss it much... I'll just er, put it back."

He hung it back onto it's frame and took a small step towards the door. Once again she lifted the pistol and he raised his arms.

"How did you know my father and servants were out?" she asked sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"Well being a burglar that's sort to what I do,' he hesitated, 'I'm sorry if I frightened you, I thought you'd be at the opening with your father you see."

He took another step towards the door.

"Stay where you are!" she snapped.

"Sorry. Anyways er, you frightened me so, were even."

He took a third step towards to door.

"I said stay where you are or I'll shoot!" she warned.

He smiled.

"That gun isn't loaded is it?"

"It's not a gun it's a pistol, and of course it is!"

And to prove her point she pulled back the hammer, with difficulty. Then her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Are you armed?"

He laughed.

"Good god no!"

"Open your jacket!" she raised the pistol once more.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't believe you when you say you're not armed!"

He gave her an estimating look then unfastened his jacket and threw it on the floor.

"See, I was telling the truth."

Relieved Amu took a step forwards and lowered her pistol onto the table.

"Alright, well I'm gonna let you go now. I don't know don't ask me why but-"

**BANG**

Just as the pistol fell on the table it issued a single deafening shot. In alarm, Amu screamed and ran up the stairs falling half way. The burglar meanwhile grabbed his arm and fell to the floor.

She lay there for a few moments slowly recovering from the shock then peered over the banister. The burglar was leaning against the wall still clutching his arm his eyes screwed shut and his head bent towards the ceiling.

Amu got up and hurried back down the stairs towards the injured man. He looked at her and then slowly let go of his arm to show her his blood covered hand.

"Oh… Sorry." she whispered.

And she passed out on the floor. Bemused, the burglar knelt down and tapped her on the face to resuscitate her. She woke up gradually blinking up at him.

"I'm the one who's bleeding." he reminded her.

"Don't be impudent" she snapped blushing.

She looked at his injured arm.

'Oh come along."

And she got up and made her way towards the kitchen dragging him behind her with his good arm.

"Now sit down." she said pulling out a stool.

"You're not going to shoot me again are you?" he asked.

"Just sit down,' she made her way towards the cupboard where she got out a small glass bottle and some cotton, 'Oh and roll up your sleeve."

"What's that?" he asked gesturing to the bottle.

"Iodine."

"What's it for?"

"It'll disinfect the wound."

"Does it hurt?"

"You know for a burglar you're not that brave."

"I'm a society burglar I don't expect people to rush about shooting me."

She rolled her eyes and made her way towards him.

"Now take your hand away so I can put the stuff on." she said.

The burglar looked at her reprovingly and slowly let go. Amu poured the iodine onto the cotton and dabbed it on the wound.

"OUCH!"

She jumped back in shock.

"That hurt" he added.

"Don't be such a baby it's only a flesh wound."

She took a bandage out of her pocket.

"You're not the one who's just been shot." he pointed out.

"Well I'm not saying you didn't have it coming you broke in here to_ steal_" she said wrapping the bandage around his arm.

"Aren't you being a little judgemental?' he asked, 'for all you know I could have stolen that painting to feed a hungry orphan child."

"So did you steal that painting to feed a hungry orphan child?"

"Well, no, but that wasn't my point."

"Done!, she said knotting up the bandage, 'Look it's late and I'm tired and I have to work in the morning."

"You work?" he asked.

"Yes, some people do you know."

"Alright, he said taking his jacket, I'm leaving"

Then he spun round.

"How do I get home? I can't drive."

"Look I'll call you a taxi is that okay?"

She made her way to the telephone and started to dial.

"Yes' he said taking a step towards her, 'but if the police found my car around your house it would mean questions and, I'm wanted you know."

She huffed.

"Then I'll drive you there is that alright with you?"

"Yes very fine thank-you"

* * *

><p>A grey haired man was out for a walk late at night when he noticed across the road a young woman with pink hair wearing nothing but a nightie and a pair of boots accompanied by a blue haired man in a tuxedo. The man was both confused and amused at the sight of this strange duo. As they passed him he heard the girl hiss to the blue haired man.<p>

"Which one is yours?"

"That one" he said pointing towards the yellow soft-top Mercedes.

Amu allowed herself to admire the car.

"The robbery business must be pretty good." she pointed out sitting at the driver's seat.

"It's stolen" he muttered.

The pinkette looked at him bewildered.

"I can't drive a stolen car!"

"It's the same principal as any legitimate car you know."

"This is crazy! You should be in jail, and I should be in bed." she unlocked the car door.

He started to whimper clutching his injured arm.

She looked at him, feeling slightly guilty then shut the door and sighed.

"Alright, where to?"

"The Argent" he said

"The what?" she asked astonished

"The Argent Hotel, you go straight towards the-"

"I know where it is' she interrupted 'you're a very rich burglar aren't you."

Amu was very skilled at many things, but driving was not one of them. Unfortunately the burglar only found this out when they almost ran into a bus stop and found himself praying for his life half way there.

Finally she pulled into the driveway and stopped the car.

"Well we got here alive." he said optimistically.

"Oh great now how do I get home?" she asked.

"I'll sort that out." he jumped out of the car and whistled to a man dressed in a formal red uniform who came hurrying to his side.

"Good evening Mister Tsukiyomi" he said.

"Good evening Usui, I'd like a taxi please."

He bowed.

"Right away Sir."

"Oh no' he sighed 'I gave myself away there didn't I? You know my name now, oh well can't be helped. Anyways I have a strange feeling, believe me it's rare in my profession, that you're completely trustworthy."

"Yes well, count yourself lucky this time."

"Here Sir!" called Usui a taxi parked next to him.

Amu hurried towards it and Tsukiyomi followed.

"Hey!' he called, 'Just one more tiny favour, I forgot to wear gloves on the job so I may have left some fingerprints so if you wouldn't mind giving the painting frame a wipe before you go to bed that would be great."

She started at him sceptically.

"Certainly, anything else? You wouldn't like a forged passport or some fake money would you?" she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"No thanks I've already got all that."

"You're mad' she said 'Utterly mad. I suppose you want to kiss me goodnight."

"Well yes actually I do."

And he placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her into an embrace. She struggled at first then realising she quite enjoyed it she relaxed. After quite a while they broke apart and Amu fell dazed into the taxi.

"Well goodnight then." he said and closed the car door.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

And the taxi drove off.

* * *

><p>Tsumugu Hinamori was pouring himself a drink and quite enjoying himself. He had just endured an extremely eventful night, which he had very much relished; for he had managed to hoodwink every single person in the entire room. The Aphrodite had been a success and when his daughter unexpectedly entered through the main door he was more than delighted to tell her all about it.<p>

"Ah! Amu my darling I thought you were in bed! What a pity you missed the-

"Papa!" she interrupted.

"-opening, our Aphrodite was a tremendous success. You should have seen the crowds thousands of-

"Papa!"

"-them! Photographers from all nationalities, with our Mario Aphrodite the centre of the whole attention!"

"Papa I caught a burglar!"

"Oh of course you did.' he chuckled pecking her on the cheek, 'But you must promise me to go there and see it for yourself! It was-"

Then he paused.

"A burglar?"

She nodded.

"What here in this house?"

She nodded again.

"Well what happened?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her pink hair.

"Well it was pitch black, and there he was. Tall, blue eyes, slim, quite good looking…"

Her father stared at her confounded.

"In a brutal and mean way Papa a terrible man; arrogant, ruthless, no sense of guilt or shame or…' she lifted her hands to her lips.

"So you er talked with him did you?"

"Well that was later when I was driving him home." he spluttered on his drink.

"You-"

"I had to Papa I shot him in the arm with one of grandfather's old pistols! It was an accident."

"Look my dear why don't you take a seat and tell me exactly what happened"

She sat down as her father poured her a drink.

"Well I caught him in the act of stealing I kept him back with a pistol and I was calling the police when I saw what he was stealing the Van Gogh painting. Then I didn't know what to do."

She sipped her drink.

"Yes, he muttered, 'if there was an investigation with the police that might have been very awkward."

"Yes that's what I thought so I let him go. I did the right thing didn't I?"

"Of course! You did very well my dear."

"Oh the whole thing was awful Papa too awful.' she got up and kissed him on the cheek, 'Goodnight Papa."

"Goodnight my dear."

Then suddenly remembering, she took her father handkerchief out of his pocket then slowly began to wipe the edges of the frame of the painting. Her father watched her do so with a concerned look. She then placed the handkerchief back in his pocket and kissed him goodnight. He turned to her as she walked up the stairs and decided on the moment that he might as well ask he said:

"Erm, Amu. This er, tall good looking ruffian with blue eyes he didn't er, molest you in any way did he?"

She stared at him dazed for a few moments.

"Well did he?" he asked.

She shook her head reprovingly.

"Not much." she whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed and managed to follow alright! I'm on holiday so I'll get to update my stories loads hopefully! Feel free to review and criticize! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys they were amazing! . I've been away for a while and my internet crashed so I just came back and read them all ^_^ I had a major Tadase moment you know when anyone calls him king he spazzes out and character transforms? Well that's how I felt after reading them :3 Oh and the story is about to take an interesting twist, some of you might have seen the genre is CRIME/romance :P lol I did loads of time leaps in this chapter XD also pay attention to what Nikaidou** **says about the security because it will come up again in later chapters. R&R!**

Sanjo was tired and angry; she was tired because she had been at her desk for six hours now, she was angry because working overtime to wait for a phone call was not the sort of thing the head of the International Secret Service's Criminology Department should be doing on a Friday evening. She started to tap her fingers repeatedly on the desk, this was a habit of hers and only someone who knew her exceptionally well would have recognized that she only did this when anxious. He was their best agent after all. But why hadn't he called yet? Had he been caught?

Just as she was about to consider calling him the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Sanjo-sama."

She sighed in relief as Ikuto's voice sounded from the other end of the phone line. Well, only to be replaced with rage a couple of seconds later.

"Morning? It's eleven o'clock at night and you're calling two hours late! And why are you whispering?"

"Sorry I'm in a museum. Well where I am it's nine so technically for me it's still mor-

"Tsukiyomi-san you better have a good excuse for this." she snapped.

"I got shot."

"What? How!"

"Hinamori's daughter, she thought I was a burglar."

"How did you manage to escape?"

"I didn't she drove me home."

"Why?"

"Actually I don't really know."

"Well are you wounded?"

"No I'm fine it's nothing serious, did you know that iodine is a very effective cure for bullet wounds?"

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, after working with Ikuto for four years Sanjo had learnt that at times it was best to just ignore him.

"Okay well did you manage to break in alright?"

"Yes easily."

"And? Is it a fake?"

"Perhaps…"

"Ah ha you suspect something too don't you?" she grinned in triumph.

"I said perhaps, I don't know anything for sure." he murmured.

"I knew it!"

"Well if it is a fake as you say it is then it's a very very good one."

"Of course it is, this is Hinamori-san we're talking about he's one of the best painters in Japan!"

Ikuto hesitated. The truth was that he did suspect Hinamori-san to be a fraud, but exposing him would mean sending him to prison and although he'd never met the man the last thing he wanted was to upset his daughter. Dammit.

"I don't know Sanjo-sama the painting looked genuine to me."

"Are you saying he's not a fraud?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Why?"

"Because Hinamori-san is a millionaire and he's got a sculpture on display worth at least one billion yen. He doesn't need to forge paintings. So what's his motif?"

"I don't know his exact motif is but I could take a guess; ego, vanity, fooling the whole world and having a wonderful time doing it. Hinamori has sold dozens of painting for millions of yen. Now imagine they're all forged, an artist with that much amount of skill and precision would naturally feel compelled to continue their work regardless of the money."

"What about Hinamori's daughter?"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she's in it with him?"

"In what? According to you there is nothing."

"Yes that's right."

Sanjo's vein ticked, she was starting to understand why Ikuto was so cynical about this case and she didn't like it.

"Well you're wrong. There is something going on I'm sure of it. Stay in Tokyo for a couple of weeks and look around, if you still can't find anything after that then you can fly back home. Do I make myself clear?"

Ikuto grunted in accord.

"I said, Do I make myself clear?" she repeated sharply.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I'll call again a fortnight and I will be expecting some backed up evidence. Goodnight Tsukiyomi-san."

"Goodnight Sanjo-sama."

She hung up the phone swiftly and sighed. It was very strange for Ikuto to make his mind up about a criminal before a proper investigation; usually he was extremely thorough about these things. She shuffled earnestly through Hinamori's file to find a small picture of him and his daughter; she observed the small image of the pink haired girl in the little white dress who had apparently driven a burglar home. Ikuto had seemed very preoccupied with her and Sanjo could see why she was very attractive so was Ikuto in fact. Should she be having second thoughts about sending him to do this if this girl was a possible distraction?

"Young people." she muttered, re-organising the file once more.

Well, hopefully he would be able to keep his act professional and if anything did happen then- well for now she'd just hope it wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the continent, on the other side of the world, The National Museum of Tokyo was full with bustling tourists. The main entrance hall was packed with people, all of them crowding around hoping just to get a glance at the famous Aphrodite made by Leonardo da Vinci himself.<p>

A little further away from all the commotion leaning on a pillar and admiring the statue stood a young woman with bubblegum pink hair dressed in a polka dot coat and a beige cloche hat. Yes, even though Amu was against this entire exhibition of her grandfather sculpture she couldn't help but admire it from afar; A naked woman carved out of marble stood on display. She was no bigger than the size of a wine bottle, which made the precision of the sculpture quite remarkable. Amu had always been told by relatives that she was the split image of her grandmother and actually the resemblance between her and the statue was uncanny, so much so that she was reasonably surprised no one had noticed it before.

The pinkette was so indulged in this sculpture that she hardly noticed the blue haired burglar admiring it too from behind her; in fact he didn't notice her either and given the fact that he was just talking about her on the phone to his boss, it was quite a coincidence for both of them as she turned round hurriedly and ran into him.

"Sorry-' she started but stopped as she recognised his dark blue eyes, 'You!"

He grinned down at her

"Good Morning!" he said cheerfully.

She glared at him reprovingly

"What are you doing here?"

"Just admiring the artefacts." he murmured observing the sculpture.

Amu turned to look at the statue then turned back to the burglar, bewildered.

"You wouldn't dare!" she gasped.

He chuckled.

"Fear nothing, I'm off duty today. You know it occurred to me last night that after all the fiasco I never asked for your name."

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing really, I just prefer to know the name of a girl once I've kissed her."

She glared at him furiously her cheeks burning up.

"You really are the most hateful of men.' she snapped, 'and it's Amu by the way, not that I'll be meeting you again."

"Hello Amu-chan I'm Ikuto."

"That's Hinamori-san to you!"

He opened her mouth to throw back a retort when they were interrupted by a short man in circular spectacles.

"Ah! Good Morning Hinamori-san, a pleasure to have you here."

"Good Morning Nikaidou-san."

She shook his hand as he looked around at her expectantly waiting to be introduced to the Ikuto, much to Amu's dismay.

"Erm Nikaidou-san this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto my, erm, friend. Tsukiyomi-san this is Hikashi-san the director of the museum."

"Pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands.

"A wonderful exhibition, so many beautiful things. And so valuable." said Ikuto.

"Yes' agreed Nikaidou then he turned to Amu, 'Let me show you the safety precaution protecting your great sculpture. Er, are you interested in art Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Yes very, and in security."

"Oh splendid! Let me show you, please." he said making his way towards to statue beckoning them to follow.

The pinkette grabbed Ikuto's arm wearily holding him back.

"Don't get any ideas." she muttered.

He grinned and winked at her, much to her annoyance, and followed Hikashi to the sculpture.

"Now you see those tiny red beams around it?' started Nikaidou gesturing towards the red lights encircling the sculpture, 'They are invisible infrared circuits-"

"We have to go." interrupted Amu trying to pull Ikuto away; he was definitely the last person that should know about the security.

"Go on I find in fascinating." said Ikuto.

"Yes well those beams create a circuit around The Aphrodite, and anything that breaks the circuit releases an instant alarm. So it is impossible to reach the statue without setting off the alarm therefore making it impossible to steal-"

"Thank-you, but we really have to go now." she added continually trying to tug Ikuto away.

"But how would one turn off the alarm?" he asked, determined to find out more.

"Yes it's very clever, you see it works very much like the combination to a vault; you need a combination to turn off the alarm and only myself and two trusted guards know the key. Now let me show you-"

"I'm sorry Nikaidou-san but Ikuto-san has an appointment now."

"I can spare a few minutes, I'd like to find out more about this fascinating device." said Ikuto.

"No you're coming with me aren't you." she threatened dragging him with much effort towards to exit.

"Goodbye Nikaidou-san." she smiled.

"Erm, Goodbye." he said frowning at the two of them as they left.

She dragged him out of the museum all the way down to the car park where she gladly let go.

"Now go away or I'll call the police." she warned getting into her car.

"Are you always this erratic?" he asked.

She ignored him as she fumbled for her keys and started the engine.

"Now don't drive off I have something very important to ask y-"

She'd started her engine and drove off. Ikuto stood there started. Then he laughed at the abruptness of her departure, she really was something.

* * *

><p>Glamorous. That was probably the best word to describe The Ritz on a Saturday evening. Men and women of a sophisticated nature sat at their high-class tables on their luxurious chairs babbling away about this and that and any old rubbish that came out of their mouths. The dining tables were spread out carefully and symmetrically so that one could feel admirably surrounded but never too congested. In the centre of it all hung an enormous glass chandelier; it was very grand and frankly quite unnecessary but it did provide a tedious subject for those of who did not have anything much to discuss.<p>

At the front of the restaurant at one of the wealthier tables sat Amu, she wore a long V shaped red dress that went right down to her knees and a pearl necklace which complemented her dress rather well. Sitting next to her was a blonde man in a black suit. His name was Tadase Hotori; he was a young business tycoon and had been quite taken with Amu whom he had met earlier that day and invited her to dinner with him. So far he liked her very much, she was funny, smart, easy to talk to, not to mention very beautiful and he was quite sure that she liked him too. In this he was right, Amu did like Tadase; he was kind and caring and very polite. So far their dinner had been going pleasantly well. Well, that was until they were interrupted by a waiter…

"Hotori-san?" asked the waiter.

"Yes?"

"There's a long-distance call for you, from Rome." he said gesturing to the phone box at the other end of the restaurant.

"Oh, sorry about this Amu-san I'll be right back." he smiled at her as he got up from his seat.

"It's fine." she smiled back as she watched him walk away. What a fine gentleman, she thought to herself, it was quite rare these days to meet people as kind as that.

No sooner than he left a voice sounded from behind her.

"Good evening."

The pinkette spun round then sighed in annoyance.

"On no! Not you!"

"That's not a very cordial greeting." he grinned taking a seat next to her.

"Leave the table!"

"No, I went through considerable trouble to arrange these few precious moments."

"If you don't leave then I'm going to start screaming." she threatened.

"Alright, but just hear me out."

"Oh how I'd love to take another shot at you."

"It's important."

"What?"

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent.' he looked around hastily behind him it, 'look we don't have much time but we really do need to talk, here's my card."

He fumbled through his pocket and got out a rather gnawed looking piece of paper and handed it to her. She stared at him bewildered, not exactly sure how to react to this.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I'll explain once you've called me."

"Well why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it won't be long until your boyfriend figures out that that phone call is a fake, now I really must run."

He got back up and made his was hastily to the door, then he swirled back round abruptly to take another look at her.

"You look very beautiful by the way."

"Th-Thank-you." she stuttered, blushing slightly.

And just like that he left.

* * *

><p>Amu arrived home rather late that night since her and Tadase had proceeded to the bar after dinner. She had had a wonderful night, unfortunaly it had been rather ruined since she could not help but think of Ikuto who had seemingly had something important to say to her. What could it be? Was he trying to sell her something? Was she in danger now that she knew him? Her mind continued to wander as she entered the main hall where her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of her father talking to a man she did not recognise. Amu sighed, it was probably a rich art dealer that her father was going to scam.<p>

"Hello, Papa." she smieled making her way towards him and kissing him one the cheek.

"Hello my darling, how was your night?"

"Marvellous, erm- who's this?" she asked, politely gesturing to the grey haired man in the formal suit.

"Oh yes sorry where are my manners. Amu this is Mori-sama he was just leaving. He's the Consultant of the National Museum; I forgot to sign a couple of insurance forms for the security of The Aphrodite you see so he was just bringing them round."

"Well, Thank you Sir." Mori-sama bowed. "Oh and would you like to be present for the technical examination?"

"T-Technical Examination?" he stuttered.

"Yes the Technical examination, it's part of the Museums policy to make sure that all art projects put on display are not fake. Since you signed this form you have just authorised it. Don't worry Professor Nagihiko is flying in personally to inspect it, so your statue will be in safe hands." he bowed his head to them and made his way to the door.

Amu gasped in shock but managed to pass it off as a violent cough. Tsumugu Hinamori hesitated, trying to come up with an excuse to take back the form but nothing came to mind. Instead he just stood there, panic stricken, watching his doom walk towards the doorway and leave. They stood there frozen to the spot for a minuet of two, hearing nothing but the sound of their heartbeats and the Consultant driving off.

"Oh No!' wailed Amu. 'What are we going to do?"

Her father looked at her hopelessly and slowly made his way towards the living room chair, collapsing in it and covering his face with his hands.

"There's nothing to do, I'm finished."

"No! You could just go to the museum and take back The Aphrodite!"

"I can't I've signed the contract, it's the museums property until May…"

"Well they can't send you to prison, it's not as if you were trying to sell it." she protested.

"My dear that won't matter, as soon as they find that it is forged then they will inspect everything I've ever sold! Everything I've done will be examined and re-examined with x-rays, microscopes, fluoroscopes, shadowgraphs, smelly chemicals and all sorts of- DAMN!"

She got up from her chair to kneel beside him and took his hand.

"We must keep Professor Nagihiko from examining the Aphrodite."

"I've just given my permission!"

"Well perhaps we could bribe him."

"No we can't, I've heard of Saito he's a multi-billionaire so I don't think bribery will help us much now. But at least I can keep you out of this... Leave Tokyo you can go to America, no go to Europe somewhere. Please, it will make this easier for me-"

"No Papa I'm not going to leave you and that's final we can find a way."

"But how? The only way out of it is if it were miraculously stolen!"

"Stolen?"

"Yes stolen, but that's never going to happen is it, I mean this is the National Museum were talking about! You can't just waltz in there, you'd need a professional burglar to even have a chance at getting past the gate!"

"Yes…" she murmured.

At that moment Amu had an idea, it was a crazy, wild and irrational idea, very very irrational. But it was still an idea and it could just work.

"Papa may I borrow your phone for a moment?"

"Yes of course, but why?"

"I need to make a call to someone…"

**Can you see where this is going? ;D Please review! Hope you understood it :P**


End file.
